chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Xavier Lewski
Xavier Micah Lewski is a recurring character belonging to Pippy in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. He is the son of Kasia Lewski and her ex-boyfriend, Mikael Galus. He will become a werewolf when he is older. Appearance Xavier will resemble his mother greatly - the two will share the same brown hair that lightens at the tips and both will have their brilliant green eyes. Xavier's hair will not be as curly as Kasia's hair, although it will wave a bit. His skin tone will also be pale, and Xavier will appear to be in his late-teens to early twenties until he eventually stops phasing. He will have high cheek bones, but currently he has light brown-blonde hair and very chubby cheeks. He will grow to 6ft 4 before stopping, and he will be very muscular and strong. When Xavier eventually begins phasing into a werewolf, his fur will be a similar light brown shade to that of his hair. He will remain unpreturbed by how he dresses for all his life, often chosing darker shades that excentuate his pale skin. Xavier will, however, spend much too much time styling his hair, making it as huge as he can possibly manage. Abilities As a future werewolf, Xavier will one day be capable of transforming into a large and powerful wolf wereform. He will then be faster and stronger, especially in this form but also as a human. He will also have enhanced senses, great stamina and reflexes, and accelerated healing. While he continues to phase, he will be immortal, and will not age. His body temperature will be naturally high, making him immune to illnesses and to cold, and also allowing him to burn off poisons, alcohol and drugs rapidly. However, it is unknown if he will ever manifest an additional unique ability. Family, Relationships & Pack *Grandparents - Jackson Goldston and Zuzanna Lewski *Mother - Kasia Lewski *Father - Mikael Galus *Aunts - Bea Goldston-Smith'' ''and Erin Castor *Uncles - Harry Goldston, Lewis Smith and Jakob Lewski *Cousins - Castiel Goldston, Stephanie Goldston-Smith, Spencer Goldston-Smith and Simon Goldston-Smith When he's older, Xavier will phase into a werewolf and will become a member of the Goldston Wolf Pack. Originally, Bea Goldston was the Alpha and Erin Castor her Beta, but since Bea's death, Erin has become Alpha and Harry Beta. Other members are: *Seth Grey *Alessia Grey *Harrison Grey *Ethan Grey *Kasia Lewski The other members who will join in the future are all his cousins. *Castiel Goldston *Stephanie Goldston-Smith *Spencer Goldston-Smith *Simon Goldston-Smith Personality Although Xavier will stop at no limit to convince people he is emotionless when he is older, he will generally be a very sweet and kind-hearted person. However, he will see this as a weakness and will try to hide this side of himself under sarcasm, despite being naturally a very optimistic person. As a child, he is very happy and spends the majority of his time giggling Etymology Xavier is a Spanish name, but it has no meaning in Spanish. However, in Basque, it means "New house" which does not refer to Xavier in anyway. His middle name is Micah and this means "Who is similar?" in both Hebrew and Spanish. His surname is Lewski, and this is a Polish name meaning "Happy; cheerful". This will reflect upon Xavier's personality Brief History Kasia became accidentally pregnant with Xavier, but when she told her boyfriend, he became angry and abusive, and began hitting her. Trying to protect herself, she phased for the first time, but unfortunately this caused her to miscarry. She joined the Goldston wolfpack and met her half-siblings, and moved to Japan to live with them. Arriving there, she imprinted upon Caleb Capet, and he used his ability of Karma Induction to cause her to realise that she could use her own ability, Reconstitution, to save her son. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters